bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Salubri
Greetings I would like to thank you for your additions to he wiki but there are somethings I would like to request. *Because this is a wiki about a manga/anime series it is a good idea to have the kanji (or whatever it is) with the names of things. Because it seems you are simply copying from Wikipedia (the ? usually gives it away) just use those. *Also, it would help for editing purposes that you use the template. Its there for the very reason of using the english, original, and japanese text of the names and the like.--TheUltimate3 19:22, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I am to assume you are either not reading this or simply ignoring my request for the kanji and templates are you?--TheUltimate3 04:49, 9 December 2007 (UTC) *User Talk:Salubri/Archive Which...? HEY Salubri! I have a question...Which is current? Hollowfication or Hollowification? It just seems to me like Hollowification would be a more realistic-sounding term...And the Shonen Jump I have with me don't actually use the term. I have an issue that has the term in it, but it's at my Aunt's house. I also think I might have heard the English anime using the term, but I can't remember which version they used. So...Which do you think is proper? Hollowfication or Hollowification? Thanks! I just wasn't sure, since Hollowification just sounded mor realistic to me. Oh well. Thanks again. --Zev Raregroove 15:00, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Amagai Well the question has been posted and Arrancar109 and myself have been questioning wheter to use either Syūsuke or Shūsuke we decided to ask your opinion and try to come up with some sort of agreement on it. We both would like to heard wha's your point of view on it. You can catch up on the conversation by checking our talk pages. WhiteStrike 10:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Komamura in video games Hello there Salubri. I was just wondering if I could get some feedback on my argument about the "Bleach Video Games" section of the Sajin Komamura page. If you would take the time to reply to my section on Komamura's talk page or leave me a reply on my talk page it would be much appreciated. King Of The Kill 15:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the reply on Komamura's page. Sorry for bugging you so much on the subject, it just bothered me because it seemed out of place. King Of The Kill 21:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Wait Does this mean you think he was captain 100 years ago or not?I just want to know.Saimaroimaru 21:53, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I totally agree but the filler is a polt hole anyway. the filler shows Kaname was acptain when Karaki did it and we all know he was 5th seat in 9th division all those years ago, its sad really but some people can't handle facts.Plus it also puts into question Yumichika and Ikkaku's age seeing as Zaraki met them before he join the Gotei 13 or at least before he was Captain.Saimaroimaru 02:24, 5 August 2009 (UTC) By the way where is it revelaed that there were 9 prior Kenpaichi before him?Saimaroimaru 00:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) So they haven't revealed Zaraki Kenpaichi's number yet?Saimaroimaru 02:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I see, I'm gonna look for the interview, if I find it, they will have no choice but to recongize that the current Zaraki is the one Shinji refered to in the vizard orgin arc thingy.Saimaroimaru 03:07, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You know, for the record, I never did say Kenpachi of 100 years ago wasn't Zaraki, but we can't present it as concrete just by personality descriptions (even though it does pretty much describe him). Don't forget that we also have a similar issue with Kaname Tosen as well, as whether or not Suzumushi is his zanpakuto. Though, if we do have properly cited info in both cases, we can change them accordingly. Hell, for all we know, Kubo wanted the readers to interpret both situations as to what they believe, since some authors/creators have been known to do that. Arrancar109 03:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) this wiki needs... less removal of facts... a major battle section at every character and a list of deceased characters :P --Pyarox 22:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Amagai update Yo, I've got an update on the situation. Like I said, I found a video where Amagai does introduce his name in the video games: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCtcZ_2P3ak It's about 1:02 into the video, and he pretty much introduces himself as "Amagai Shuusuke". Yet, today, I did find something out very recently. While websurfing, I came across an SNK character having a similar spelling, a character called Sho Hayate. The SNK wiki spells his name as "Sho Hayate" (see here: http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/Sho_Hayate), but when I came across the Japanese KoF XI site, it spells his name as "Syo Hayate". See here: http://img8.imageshack.us/img8/8932/syohayate.jpg So, my question is, what do we do about it from here? I think the Japanese might have some sort of different pronunciation with the letter "y" than we do here, since in proper English Amagai's name would be pronounced "See-yuu-ss-kay" (though, their intention is to be pronounced as "Shuu-ss-kay"). Arrancar109 04:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Also, as soon as you reply, you can delete the link. I'm not sure how to link to the image without the image showing up like this on the Talk Page. I also informed WhiteStrike of this, so I want both of your opinions on this. Arrancar109 04:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC)